The present invention relates to a system and method for funding and awarding bonuses, and more particularly to such a system which is associated with one or more gaming devices of a gaming system.
Consumers continually seek new, stimulating forms of entertainment. In the gaming area, game manufacturers and casinos continually offer new games to players. Some of these games are entirely new, involving differing steps of play. In other instances, new award schemes are presented, such as larger jackpots or payouts or more winning combinations.
One particular type of award scheme which is attractive to game players is a bonus scheme. A variety of such schemes exist. In general, the principle behind the scheme is the offering of a bonus award to a player of a game, the bonus being an award above and beyond a normal award which may be received by playing the game. For example, in one well known game called WHEEL OF FORTUNE(copyright) manufactured by International Game Technology of Reno, Nev., a player plays a base game. If the result of the base game is one of a predetermined number of winning outcomes, then the player is paid a reward or payout. In addition, if a certain result is obtained while playing the base game, then the player is provided an opportunity to spin a bonus wheel and win a bonus payout in addition to the reward or payout for receiving a winning result of the base game.
In this arrangement, the player""s ability to win a bonus is linked to the specific outcome of the game. In the event the player does not receive a particular outcome, then the player is not entitled to a bonus.
Currently, the manner by which bonuses are funded also limits their application. Generally, bonuses are funded by setting aside a portion of the wagers placed by players of one or more games. For example, ten percent (10%) of all wagers may be placed into a bonus pool. In an alternate arrangement, a player may be required to place a side bet or larger bet to be entitled to a possible bonus. The side bet or extra funds are used to fund a bonus pool from which a bonus or bonuses are awarded. In these situations, the existence of a bonus and the amount of the bonus which may be awarded is tied to play of the particular game or games.
A new bonusing arrangement which is enticing to game players is desired.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a method of awarding a bonus to a player in a gaming environment. Other embodiments of the invention comprise a system for awarding a bonus.
In one embodiment, the method includes the step of funding or providing the prize or prizes which will comprise the bonus. The prize or prizes may be money or other goods or services. In a preferred embodiment, the bonus is funded independently of a specific bet or portion of a bet placed at a game or gaming device.
The eligibility of one or more players to participate in a bonus event is determined. In one embodiment, the eligibility is determined by application of one or more criteria. The eligibility of a player to participate may be determined in whole or in part via a player""s use of a player tracking device associated with a game or gaming device. In one embodiment, the eligibility comprises the identification of a player via use of such a player tracking device.
Next it is determined if one or more of the eligible players are the winner of the bonus event and thus entitled to a bonus. Preferably, the winner or winners of the bonus is determined by application of one or more criteria to the one or more eligible players. In one embodiment, the criteria for winning the bonus are independent of the specific outcome of a game being played by a player. In other words, a player need not receive a particular outcome while playing a game in order to be entitled to win the bonus.
If a player is a winner of the bonus, the player is provide notice of such and the bonus is awarded. The bonus may be awarded by, among many ways, issuing a receipt or voucher, providing credit to the gaming device the player is playing, or paying coins from the device to the player.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a bonus system. In one embodiment, the bonus system is associated with a gaming machine or device and the method of awarding a bonus comprises awarding a bonus to a user or player of a gaming machine.
In one embodiment, the bonus system comprises at least a portion of an existing system or network. In one embodiment, this other network comprises a player tracking system. The player tracking system may have a variety of configurations. In one embodiment, the player tracking system comprises a player tracking device at the gaming machine, a remote player tracking host and a network by which information may be sent to and from the player tracking device and player tracking host. In one embodiment, the player tracking device includes a player tracking device controller and one or more peripherals, such as a card reader, display, keyboard, printer and speaker.
In one embodiment, the bonus system includes a bonus system host associated with the player tracking network. The bonus system host may comprise a computing device, and may actually be the same device as the player tracking host. The bonus system host is arranged to determine the eligibility of players to participate in a bonus event and to determine the winner or winners of the bonus event. This configuration may be achieved by hardware and/or software, such as computer executable program code.
The bonus system host is also arranged to generate bonus event information such as information regarding how a particular bonus will be awarded, and bonus win information. Such information may be transmitted to the player tracking device via the network. Bonus event information is displayed and audible or visible information is generated in response to the sending of bonus event information from the bonus event host to the player tracking device controller.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.